1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source device that includes a light-emitting element and a fluorescent member that is excited by light emitted from the light-emitting element and emits light is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-277516).